Gauntlets
}} Description In a simpler time, fantasy gamers didn't need computers to have fun. With Gauntlets & Goblins, all they needed were pens, paper, dice, caffeine and thousands of pages of charts and graphs. Return to those glorious days of basement adventure with this advanced CI campaign! Prepare yourself as you jump into the world of Gauntlets & Goblins. Try your best to get through the trials to save the Ewenicorn and have your wish granted! Come on, roll the die and hope for a critical hit! Stages * Gauntlets & Goblins: Callista * Gauntlets & Goblins: Callista First Encounter * Gauntlets & Goblins: Callista Second Encounter * Gauntlets & Goblins: Callista Third Encounter * Gauntlets & Goblins: Callista Forth Encounter * Gauntlets & Goblins: Callista Fifth Encounter * Gauntlets & Goblins: Dynadin * Gauntlets & Goblins: Dynadin First Encounter * Gauntlets & Goblins: Dynadin Second Encounter * Gauntlets & Goblins: Dynadin Third Encounter * Gauntlets & Goblins: Dynadin Forth Encounter * Gauntlets & Goblins: Kipling * Gauntlets & Goblins: Kipling First Encounter * Gauntlets & Goblins: Kipling Second Encounter * Gauntlets & Goblins: Kipling Third Encounter * Gauntlets & Goblins: Kipling Forth Encounter * Gauntlets & Goblins: Kiva * Gauntlets & Goblins: Kiva First Encounter * Gauntlets & Goblins: Kiva Second Encounter * Gauntlets & Goblins: Kiva Third Encounter * Gauntlets & Goblins: Kiva Forth Encounter * Gauntlets & Goblins: Kiva Fifth Encounter * Gauntlets & Goblins: Kiva Victory * Gauntlets & Goblins: Kiva Wish Granted * Gauntlets & Goblins: Ryder * Gauntlets & Goblins: Ryder First Encounter * Gauntlets & Goblins: Ryder Second Encounter * Gauntlets & Goblins: Ryder Third Encounter * Gauntlets & Goblins: Ryder Forth Encounter * Gauntlets & Goblins: Fail A * Gauntlets & Goblins: Fail B * Gauntlets & Goblins: Fail C * Gauntlets & Goblins: Fail D * Gauntlets & Goblins: Fail E Contents The following items are new with Gauntlets & Goblins: * Bag 'o Dice * Bag of Many Holdings * Barbarous Linebacker * Berserker Pilot * Blazing Preacher * Bolt Screw Ring Blade * Buried Treasure * Canine Warrior * Cardboard Roleplay * Cheerful Conjuror * Clerical Nurse * Daemonsteel Slayer-blade * Danseuse Enchantée * Deadly Thread * Delphic Oracle * Dragon Knight * Dragon of Roses * Enchantress of the East * Epic Journey * Game of Pwns * Health Down * Hell's Welder * Hunter Ranger * Intelligence Bonus * Knight Patrol * Magic Missile * Monk Fist * Necrodancer * Nerd Swag * Nouveau Spring * Ostara the Ewenicorn * Palalaladin * Roadside Necromancer * Scenic Quest * Sci Magus * SDPlus #372 SGT Kipling * SDPlus #373 Kiva * SDPlus #374 Ryder * SDPlus #375 Callista * SDPlus #376 Dynadin * Shadow Walker * Shamanic Scrubs * Shrouded Vestige * Slayer Champion * Sorcerer School * Stellar Stats * Super Protective Fantasy Armor * Talisman of Evil * Talisman of Good * Tamer Druid * The Accursed Ring * Traveling Veterinae * Undeadtaker * Water Wielder * Weapons a Plenty Related Items Alchemy * Formula 1: Gauntlets & Goblins External Links * Marketplace Listing * Announcement * The Complete Gauntlets & Goblins Item List thread * Gauntlets & Goblins: Get What in Which Stage/Stats Guide thread * The Master Chance Item List thread Category:Random Item Generator Category:2012 Category:Special